Married With Children
by Redd Dawn
Summary: Warning! Some may find the content of this offensive! Havoc has spent 14 years without contact with his friends. He returns to find a big suprise Roy is married! But that's not the biggest suprise... And that's not where the suprises end. T for language


Dear Who ever's Kind Enough To Read This:

I don't know where this idea came from. It just came to me. I guess this could be considered AU in a way. I hope you like it.

Married With Children 

It had been at lest 14 years since Jean Havoc had been sent to that stupid out post on the frontier. Because of the stupid and useless (as it turned out) security measures, he had missed that 14 years of all his friend's and comrade's lives. There had of course been rumors. One of which was that Roy had gotten married to someone in the military. Havoc had assumed, if the rumor was even true that was, that it had been to Hawkeye. They had always seemed to have a 'thing'. But it hadn't been Hawkeye. She was a single career mom, but the father of her child had not been Mustang. Apparently, they had never had any relationship of any kind. But Roy was apparently married, although no one would tell him for sure. He had been there for a day, and had tried pumping Fury for information. He had gotten all the info on Hawkeye easily enough. He had even been shown a picture of Riza with her seven year old. But when he asked about Roy, Fury had avoided the question. Now he was going to speak to Roy first hand. He hoped he could end his stupid curiosity.

He was waiting for the Brigadier General to return to his office on a chair in the hall. He wasn't alone. A young girl sat near him. She had a worried and pensive look on her face. He wondered why the hell she was there. She wasn't in military uniform. And she couldn't have been older that 16. Suddenly, Roy Mustang stormed through the door. The girl snapped her head up, looking at him with a look that was defiant, yet veiled in fear. "You," Roy said in a quite, dangerous voice as he pointed at the girl. "In my office." He opened the door. "Now." The girl stood and walked in. Roy followed her passage with a stony gaze. When she was in the office, he turned back to Havoc. "I'm sorry, but your gonna have to wait a little longer before we can talk, Havoc." With that he turned on his heel and walked in to his office, closing his door with a snap. The sound of yelling began as soon as it was closed. "Sandra, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Roy, they were sticking his head in the toilet! What was I supposed to—"

"You should've gotten a teacher. It's their job to deal with that kind of thing."

"But Roy, I didn't think—"

"Apparently that's your whole problem." There was silence for a few minuets. Then Roy spoke again much quieter than before so that Havoc had to listen harder. "Sandra, I know you were just trying to help, but this is the third time this month, and when your father gets here—"

"You called Dad?" Sandra practically screeched.

"Yes, of course I did. And when he gets here he's not gonna be too happy. Now I have to talk to some one out side. I want you to sit here in my office and wait for your father. Do you understand me?" Havoc heard Sandra mumble something he couldn't make out in reply. "I can't hear you young lady!" Roy shouted.

"Yes sir!" Sandra said.

"All right then." The door opened. Roy came out and closed it behind him. He looked at Havoc with a weary expression on his face. In that moment, he looked old…. Very old. He smiled a smile that was half bitter, and, strangely, half proud. "Kids," he said simply. Then he walked over and sat in the chair Sandra had previously occupied. "So. Welcome back."

"Yeah." Havoc looked at his commanding officer. "It's been awhile. I've missed quiet a bit." Havoc scoffed. "Like little Miss Loveguns getting pregnant. How the hell did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but I think alcohol was involved," Roy said. The two old friends looked at each other. Then they both began to laugh.

The laugh was good, but it ended soon. The two sat there for awhile, staring into silence. Then Havoc asked the question that he had been puzzling over since he had got into town. "Roy, we didn't exactly get much by the way of news out there in the boonies. What we did get was crazy rumors. One of those rumors was that you had gotten married and there was a huge controversy about it. What exactly happened?"

"Ah, that. Did any of the rumors say exactly who I had gotten married to?" Roy said, running his had through his hair. A glint of gold on the third finger of his left hand confirmed Havoc's suspicions

"No. not really. So it's true? Mr. I-can't-loose-with-the-ladies finally settled down?" Havoc said, smiling at Roy.

"Well, yeah. It's just- It's complicated. You see, I—" Roy was cut off by a very angry Edward Elric slamming his way into the hallway.

"Where?" he asked Roy when he was not even half way through the hall, apparently not even noticing Havoc in his rage.

"Office," Roy said simply. Ed almost flew towards the door. Roy stood, turning to Havoc with an unreadable expression on his face. "Sorry, I need to go and make sure they don't blow anything up." Roy followed the fuming Ed into his office, leaving Havoc to his thoughts.

Ed. Now what was it that he had heard about Ed? Havoc had begun thinking almost as soon as the small blonde had come into sight. Nothing really, except that his wife had died. That was too bad. Eliza had been a good woman. Hadn't Ed had a kid with her? A girl. Her name had been….. Sandra! Sandra, that was it. She would be about 16 now…. The girl in the office must be her! But why the hell would Roy be acting all father like to her?

Havoc had gotten this far with his thinking when Roy had spoken to him. His future thoughts in his previous strain were killed instantly but the loud exclamations of the Full Metal Alchemist.

"SANDRA MARIA ELRIC-MUSTANG! What the hell were you thinking? Roy and I can't afford to send you to another school!" screamed Ed.

'Elric-Mustang'? "Roy and I'? What the hell was going on here? Then Havoc began to understand.

"Ed, she was just trying to—"

"Stay outta this Roy!"

Roy got married after Ed's wife had died….

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?"

"Dad I just— I…."

There had been a huge controversy…..

"I don't want to hear any excuses, young lady! Tell it to me strait!"

"She's trying Ed!"

Everyone had avoided his questions, had said it was too complicated….

"I said stay out of this, R—"

"I'm useless! How strait is that? I can never do anything right! And now I've got you two fighting! You never fight!" There was a loud crash as a framed picture flew through the glass window of the office door. Sandra began to sob as Havoc bent forward to pick up the picture.

"Sandra," Ed said. "I'm sorry, I just….."

"We don't mean to make you feel that way, sweetie." This came from Roy. "We just care about you is all. We don't like it when you get in trouble so much."

The picture was of Ed and Roy, standing in front of a flowered archway, holding hands, with a little girl between them.

"I …uh… I better go get that picture back," Ed said, coming through the door a few seconds later. Havoc looked at his left hand. A wedding band startlingly similar to Roy's gleamed back at him. "Oh! Havoc! I had no idea you had come back. Havoc?"

Havoc stared at the ring. "He— He married you…." He managed to choke out. Ed followed his gaze.

"If you mean Roy, than yeah. I mean it was a bit unorthodox, but you can help who you fall in love with— Havoc? Are you okay? Havoc?" Ed said, as the very tired and very shocked Jean Havoc slid to the floor in a dead faint.

Okay, be honest know. Were you expecting that? NEED FEEDBACK!!!!


End file.
